Light-field images represent an advancement over traditional two-dimensional digital images because light-field images typically encode additional data for each pixel related to the trajectory of light rays incident to that pixel when the light field image was taken. This data can be used to manipulate the light-field image through the use of a wide variety of rendering techniques that are not possible to perform with a conventional photograph. In some implementations, a light-field image may be refocused and/or altered to simulate a change in the center of perspective (CoP) of the camera that received the image. Further, a light field image may be used to generate an enhanced depth-of-field (EDOF) image in which all parts of the image are in focus.
Unfortunately, light-field images are susceptible to some of the same image distortions found in conventional images, such as lens flare. “Lens flare” is the light scattered in a lens system through generally unwanted image formation mechanisms, such as internal reflection and scattering from material inside the lens system. In a conventional camera, lens flare usually leads to loss of contrast in the image. In light-field imaging, lens flare can produce artifacts in the light-field image that are particularly distracting because they show the microlens structure of the light-field image. Such artifacts may resemble many small bright spots rather than what viewers normally associate with lens flare. Portions of the image that should be solid in color may have bright flecks. Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide processing systems and methods capable of preventing, removing, and/or mitigating lens flare effects in light-field images.